Chosen Ones
by LilHimeSakura
Summary: Sakura is born with wings and can manipulate the elements water and fire, and is a telepath and a telekinetic. What would she do if everyone is threatened with her abilities and had slaughtered her entire family? And wait she doesn't walk alone. SasuXSaku InoXShika NejiXTen NAruXHina
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Chosen Ones

BY: LilMissCyree

SYNOPSIS

Their raise are called Naturia, people borned wih different Elemental and Extra Sensory Abilities, but all of them share one thing they use their life force called 'mana' to combat, to fight, to defend, heal, and to use the elemental abilities. But a billion years ago the Naturiea (Naturiya), The Naturian community was destroyed by humans, leading the Naturias, to hide forever.

As Naturias intercourse with a human being little by little the gene becomes recessive leaving the world with only few numbers of Naturias. On this case a miracle happened and every 50,000 years a Celestial Being was born, a half-Naturia, half-Human baby, with abilities that a full blooded NAturia posses.

But one day a mistake had happen, a Celestial Being had an intercourse with a Celestial Being resulting with a great power surge on their offspring. The baby was born with wings, and a dual elemental, Fire and Lightning, her brain is so developed giving her all the Extra Sensory Perception Abilities adding a new modification ability to block every element and attack, and with one touch she can learn or absorbed the power making him learn it and properly wield it that other Celestials can't do.

As the rumors spread a group called Aquila, kidnapped him and wanted to take her eyes out, because of their wrong perception thinking that he use his eyes to use his powers, they want to take it to use against war and for devastation. Aquila created mutants to fight and destroy the remaining Naturias. What would happen? What would be the future that awaits for the Celestials born on the same year?


	2. Chapter 2

"_Mebuki run for your lives" a man shouted to her wife_

"_You won't stand a chance against Aquila" the woman replied_

"_I know I won't stand a chance, I'm not like you but a father's duty is a father's duty"_

"_You are bleeding. Let me heal you"_

"_Mebuki, I love you, go run" he replied as he pushes the woman who is also covered with blood_

"_Sakura, live for mommy and daddy" a woman covered with blood on her mid-30s pleaded her 3 year old daughter. "One day we will see again"_

"_Mommy where is daddy?" the child ask_

"_Daddy is already in paradise honey," _

"_Mommy let me heal you. You had lose too much blood"_

"_Shh Honey. You are my angel no matter what happen" she said as she touch her daughter's face "They are coming" _

_Suddenly three loud bangs thundered one hit Mebuki, hit her directly to her heart. The child saw her bleeding to death._

_Suddenly, her hands glowed and touch her daughter, after 5 seconds the child was gone, and woman's life was claimed._

"Sakura? Get up"

She opened her eyes realizing that everything was just a dream. 'Wew! Its just a dream' she uttered in her mind

"Are you okay?" AJ, a woman in her mid 20's at the same time the assistant of the nuns hat owns the orphanage asked her.

"Yeah, I just had another nightmare of how my parents died" Sakura replied

"Sakura, its been 2 years since you arrived here, haven't you forgotten it yet?"

"Well, it's kind of weird but everything seems to be like a DVD in my systems that plays everytime I close my eyes"

"Go on back to sleep I'll watch over you"

Sakura Haruno, had been the longest resident of the Orphanage since when she arrived it just had its formal opening rights.

"Miss AJ would you miss me if I get adopted soon?" she asked

"Ofcourse Sakura. I'll miss your tricks and your awkward shaped back plus including your everyday presence" AJ replied

"Then why are you searching for someone to adopt me?" she asked

"Sakura, this is an orphanage, many orphaned children like you are sent here, we can't afford bringing you to a decent school to study"

"Thank You Miss AJ. For staying by my side"

"By the way Sakura, I would like you to sleep but can you help me prepare breakfast its 4:30 in the morning and we have to cook a huge volume for everyone"

Sakura stood then let go of her angelic smile "Of course Miss AJ"

"You can go take a bath first" AJ added

Sakura proceeded to the Bathroom for an easy bath. She removed her top and pants she opened the shower then slowly she stretched her wings.

-=SAKURA=-

I was born with wings but I can hide it by keeping it into my systems but making the image of my back totally deformed. My mom is a Celestial Water type and a teleporter, while my dad is the so called first generation Human Celestial Gene carrier a descendant from the leaders of Naturia, that's the reason why I know a lot about the Family, I said frst generation because my Grandfather is a Celestial, a water type but he is telekenetic. I am Haruno Sakura, well, as I said I was born with wings because of some hormonal imbalance when my mom and dad's genes combined. My wings are even bigger than my arm span that makes it harder for me to hide it, Aside from my wings I am also a water type Celestial, and I am a mind reader and telekinetic, but I also have the ability to control my emotions and thoughts plus I also have the ability to learn other elements but its hard tough.

"You can go take a bath first" AJ added

I proceeded to the bathroom, my most favorite part of the house. It's because even the bathroom is small I can be able to resurface my wings they are heavy if they are wet but I know they also need exposure to air. And when I can see and feel them I feel very calm.

'You are my angel' my mom always tell me.

"Sakura a little bit faster if you would" AJ voice is really loud

I don't really know how can I stretch my back without exposing my wings I'm very certain one would faint seeing a child of 5 with wings bigger than herself. I don't really do much in the kitchen but sweep the floor check if the food is already done, do some statistical works for our supplies and sweep the floor never forget about the garbage. No one is forcing me here I just wanted to since I'm a bit over sized for my age.

I nearly forgot today is my first interview to get adopted. I don't want to leave but I guess I really have to. I stand by the door wiping the moist glass. When a woman and a man entered the orphanage.

"Good Morning Sir, Ma'am what do you need?" I greeted them

"May we speak to AJ Cruz" the woman said.

"Please do sit while I call Miss AJ"

I entered the house leaving the couple in the lobby. "Miss AJ Someone is looking for you!" I shouted at the peak of my voice

"You are dirty Sakura, change your clothes"

"Sorry Miss AJ"

Before Miss AJ proceeded to the lobby she changed me first. Miss AJ is used to seeing my awful back I can't help envying the others having a beautiful back.

"I'm sorry for making you wait I need to attend on to other children's needs" Miss AJ said as she approaches the woman and man

"I am Uchiha Mikoto and this is my husband Uchiha Fugaku" the woman said

"Where is the child you are talking about that can make things move using her mind" the man said I'm assuming he is Uchiha Fugaku

"The girl earlier is the one I'm talking about" AJ replied

Are they the one who will adopt me? I don't want to read their minds without their permission

"Can we talk to her in private?" the woman said

"Sakura" Miss AJ said

I pretended not to know anything and walk in with a smile "Miss AJ"

"Sakura meet Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha"

'As if I didn't heard' I told myself. I bowed in front of them "Please to meet you I am Haruno Sakura"

"Let's go this way please" Miss AJ said

Now, I am left at the conference room with them.

"Hi Sakura"

I can't stop myself from listening to their loud thoughts saying '_is she a celestial?_' over and over again

"Excuse me can you keep your thoughts to yourself, its making my head blow" I told them then they froze then stare at each other

"So you are a celestial" the man said

"Are you going to adopt me to kill me?" I told them, I can't withhold my feelings anymore

"No Sakura, we are like you" the woman said

"Like me? You know I can read your mind if I want to" I replied coldly

Suddenly they Showed me their hands, the man was holding lightning, on his hands while the woman is holding fire ball.

"Do you believe us now I am a Fire elemental my husband is Lightning elemental?"

"I am a water elemental" I told them then I touched the lightning and the fire to absorb and learn how to use it. "Now I am a Water and Fire elemental" Its only the fire that registered on my system

"That's an incredible gift you have Sakura" the man said.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked them

"ofcourse" the woman said

"You are Celestials right is this normal for our kind?" I asked as I let my wings penetrate to my shirt without tearing it apart.

"You have wings?" the man asked

"My mom is a celestial my dad is a first generation Human Celestial Gene" I explained

"Do you want to have a home where you get to expose those wings of yours?" The woman asked

"Yes"

"Your wings are even bigger that your arm span" the man said

I looked at them vividly

"You can read my mind if you want to" the man said

I smiled, then hide my wings again as I hear footsteps.

"We will take her tomorrow" the woman said

Everything went like 20 times faster than usual, the next day I am wearing a red shirt with a white ring in front, paired with black pants, while my hair is on its usual tact and my bangs in front still my eyes penetrating through it. Miss AJ told me that when I arrive at the orphanage all of my things have the white ring sort of a crest maybe it's the Haruno family's crest.

I was at the lobby holding a luggage and my backpack plus holding a folder, Miss AJ told me that all of things arrived with me, maybe mom teleported it. The folder is the only memory left by mom to me it's a compilation of her music sheets besides the bags that I'm using. I lean back a little thinking why did Mikoto and Fugaku reacted that way when they saw my wings. It seems like they don't have it, maybe I'm a very special celestial that's why.

Then the two entered the Orphanage.

"AJ we are taking her already" Mikoto said, then she looked at me "Sakura I want you to be calling me and Fugaku Mom and Dad, is that clear?"

"Yeah" I answered

"Is this your things?" Fugaku, ups I mean Dad asked as he shows me my bags

"Yeah" I answered

"What are those?" Nozo, Mom asked while pointing on the folder

"My Mom brought this to me the moment that I arrived here" I answered "Teleportation" I whispered

-=MIKOTO=-

"Sasuke!" I called

Then a boy at the age of 6 with his wings outstretched that extends not longer that his wrist came running towards me kissing my cheek "Welcome home mom. I've been waiting like for hours"

"We came to see someone" Fugaku said as he carries Sasuke

"Sasuke do you want a sister?" I asked him

He can't deny the twinkle in his eyes, but suddenly the sparkles faded

"Mom, what if?" he asked me

I took him from Fugaku then he closed his wings "She is just like us" then I touched his temples showing the image where Sakura absorbed the fire and lightning on our hands then I look at my son he seemed very excited.

"Are you excited?" Fugaku asked

He nodded.

"Don't act too cold to her. I know you are acting differently from classmates at school" I teased him

"Mom put me down" he said monotonously

Then I put him down "I am doing it because I don't like girls darting towards me screaming 'Sasuke-kun!' It hurts my ears"

"Okay no need to defend" I answered

"Mikoto are you sure about Sakura?" Fugaku asked me

"Nobody would understand a winged girl than a couple who have one as a child, and in fact her wings are a lot bigger and harder to hide than anything" I answered

-=SAKURA=-

We stopped in a three storey house, more like a mansion even higher than our own house if I remember it clearly.

"Sakura come on I want to introduce someone to you" Mom excitedly said. "Hon, please carry her things"

I walked towards Mikoto/Mom as she opens the door a boy I think of the same age as mine was sitting and watching at the living room.

"Hi Sasuke we are home" Mom said as we walk in then she pushes me to her back

He smirked.

"Sasuke meet Sakura" she said as she shows me

"Hi I am Haruno Sakura" then I felt something strange that really gets me out of the box, he is trying to read my mind "Excuse me but it's bad trying to read others mind without their permission I am a Level 6 Telepath you are just Level 3"

I felt mom looking at me "Your telepathy is even stronger than mine I'm just level 5"

I smiled "Level 7 Telekinetic"

"You seemed to master your ability even at a young age" Dad said

"As I witness a murder in front of me my ESP gates opened thus releasing my potential" I answered

"Enough with that, Sakura let me show you your room" Mom said

Then I summoned my things using my mind well, its kinda good using your abilities without worrying that others might see it because you are staying in a place where everyone is just like you. As Mom opened the door I saw my room. Its gold and white motifs are the things that I always wanted. Then I went in the middle drop my things on the floor I scanned the room using my telepathic ability. I closed my eyes and then I opened it all my things flew into its right space.

"Uhm, Sakura I'll be giving you more things later" Mom told me "Let's eat lunch"

At the table Mikoto and Fugaku are on opposite ends So with their son and me.

"Sakura, you are wearing the Haruno Crest does that mean that you are from the main family of the clan?" Fugaku asked

"Yes sir. My mom is Haruno Mebuki and my Father is Haruno Mizuki"

"Sakura, I remember Mikoto telling you that you will call me dad"

I bowed my head down

"Which means you are from a family of musicians? Do you play too?" Mom asked

"Uhm… A bit. My mom started teaching me how to play the piano when I was three and so with my daddy on violin"

Then the table went silent, until we all finished eating. Mom washed the dishes while I try to get along with Sasuke.

"Sakura you said you witnessed a murder? Of who?" Dad asked

"My parents are killed in front of me, when I was three" I answered keeping a smile on my face

"How old are you know?"

"Five. Its been two years but I still have nightmares about it"

"When is your birthday?" Sasuke readily asked me

"28th of March"

"We are born on the same day but different year. I am older than you by a year"

Then mom walked to join us "You told us a while back that you are playing care to play one song for us"

I was standing in front of a grand Piano inside a different room, this room is full of different instruments from wind to string or even percussion.

"My mom always play this to me, my lullaby that she created"

I placed my hand on the piano then it started to press keys by itself (PLAYING: BUTTERFLY WALTZ by BRIAN CRAIN) My eyes went blur as water accumulate in my eyes. I close my eyes to prevent more water accumulating but it just made everything worse tears started flowing from my eyes as I see again the gruesome moment seeing my father and mother covered with blood, after two years why can I still see it. I opened my eyes then looked at the ceiling still playing the piece, then my little hands stopped.

"I'm sorry but are those two your parents?" Sasuke asked "Your thoughts are loud and the pictures are clear" then he looked at mom, she saw it too

I nodded.

"I'm sorry" Mom said as she hugs me "I never knew that by playing a piece you would be reminded of that moment"

"I always wanted to play it infront of them but I never got the chance" I whispered then I closed my eyes "They died because of me. Because of me" Then tears flowed from my eyes

"Can I show it to her?" Sasuke asked

"Ofcourse Honey" Mom replied

"Can I stretch it here?" I asked

Mom smiled

"Turn away from each other" dad said "as I count to three do what you want to do then at the count of another three turn and face each other"

"1…2…3"

I stretched my wings freely as if I just got out of my cage.

"1…2…3!"

I turned then we both smiled at what we saw

We both have wings…

I'm not alone…


	3. Chapter 3

Meet my beloved Characters. The Character's maturity in all aspects are faster than normal persons because of their UNUSUAL ABILITIES.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO and all the things associated with it.

-START-

I stared at him with amazement as he stares back at me. His obsidian eyes captivating me, I gulped

"Your eyes" he uttered in a monotonic way

I bowed my head avoiding his eyes, that stares at me

"Are those eyes of yours real?" he asked straight

I bowed my head even more making some loose parts of my hair cover my face and including my eyes. I remember kids at the orphanage asking the same question, bullying me because of the irregularity that I have. They often call me the fox girl, the cat human, Freak, Monster a Snake.

"Your eyes are emerald. Are those real?" he asked

"Yeah" I answered briefly

"Hn" he said back, moving closer to me. HE put my stray hairs behind my ears and raise my head, his eyes meeting mines. "You are beautiful, you don't need to be ashamed of what you have. They make special" Then he hugged me tight. "You are my sister now, I'll be your onni (older brother) you can tell me anything"

I felt another tingling sensation from my back, then a hot energy spreading from my head downwards. One of my gates opened about 4 weeks ago then here I am again having the post effects. It wants to escape my body, me trying to restrain it is really on unbearable pain its searing and burning. I hid my wings then pushed him away

"Please" I pleaded then I ran away.

As I stepped into the garden I was lifted off my feet then suddenly I was floating, my telekinetic energy surrounding my body, I had lose control again. The pain it leaves as a hot sensation pass is very painful its burning my skin and flesh. Glad I was able to withhold my screams and moans even the after attack that I experience this moment was more painful than my first ones. I landed flat on the floor, with bruises and grazes covering me but I don't worry too much I heal fast.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked me

I felt their stares at me that gives me a burning feeling, I had always hated to be stared at but I must accept "I'm sorry I screwed up again" then I ran back to my room.

Why does this happen everytime important is about to happen. Why do I lose control of my abilities? Why am I born weak? Why can't control myself I'm so useless

-=SASUKE=-

We stared at each other then I noticed her eyes, they are green. It's clear, luminous warm, glass like, shiny emerald in color. It was like the combination of dark green eyes, light green eyes, with crystal green eyes. They are beautiful.

"Your eyes" I uttered in amazement

She bowed her head avoiding my eyes.

"Are those eyes of yours real?" I asked

She bowed my head even more making some loose parts of my hair cover her face and including her eyes but she can't hide the sudden accumulation of tears on her beautiful orbs making it glassy and shimmering I can't restraint myself from reading or listening to her loud thoughts.

'Stay away from her she's a freak' a child said

'She's a living giant cat'

'She's a monster'

'A wolf girl'

"Your eyes are emerald. Are those real?" he asked

"Yeah" I answered briefly

"Hn" I answered, as I moved closer to her. I put her stray hairs behind her ears and raise her head, her eyes meeting mines. "You are beautiful, you don't need to be ashamed of what you have. They make special" Then I hugged her tight. "You are my sister now, I'll be your onni (older brother) you can tell me anything"

I felt an energy escaping from her, then she become hot. Suddenly she pushed me backwards

"Please" she pleaded then she ran away.

"What's with her?" Dad asked

"She's sending telekinetic sparks" I answered

"Did you try reading her mind?" Dad asked

"She doesn't allow us besides she's powerful than us" Mom answered

"I'll go after her" I said in response

"You are acting like a brother now" Dad told me

I smirked then traced where Sakura walked. I arrived at the garden. I saw her state with haggard hair her body with bruises and grazes

"What happened?" I asked

"I'm sorry I screwed up again" then she ran back to her room.

I followed her to comfort her and convince her that she didn't do something wrong but I can hear loud sobs and cries. Then, I saw that bloody image again. She is torturing herself. I opened the door.

"Its alright now" I told her. A 6 year old boy advising a 5 year old girl

"No its not. I often make good things bad. I can't become the best at anything"

"No Sakura. You are special"

"Special? I am the best at making the worst"

"You can tell me everything"

"My parents died in front of me forcing my first 3 gates to unlock at a very young age so at the age of three I am a level 4 Celestial. Since then I never learned to control my abilities when a gate is newly opened I just become Level 7 last week I guess"

"You are special with who you are. You don't need to change yourself to fit in." I told her as I wipe her tears "Did I ever tell you that your eyes are beautiful"

She covered her eyes "You are most probably the first to complement my eyes"

"And I always will. I will never leave you as your new brother by the way I would like to formally introduce myself I am Uchiha Sasuke"

"_Our child was born with wings" Fugaku whispered to Mikoto_

_Mikoto stared at Fugaku "what happened? Itachi doesn't have one"_

"_Hormonal imbalance. A genetic Mutation occurred, maybe because two Celestials combined" Fugaku explained_

"_Who saw what our child have?"_

"_Doctors, and they are heading here to get our child away from us just because of a damn experiment"_

"_Where is he? Where is our son?" Mikoto reacted hysterically_

"_He's on the crib beside you. Is it okay if I had named him Sasuke?"_

_Mikoto smiled then started to stand up, but Fugaku restrained her "You are still weak"_

"_I won't let anyone hurt Sasuke, I won't let anyone hurt our Angel" Mikoto replied_

"_We will do this together" Fugaku said as he look at Mikoto's eyes_

"_I'll remove every detail about Sasuke's irregularity Every memory, detail, that includes him I will remove. I had lost our first son already. I wouldn't lose him" _

"_I will teleport them back" Fugaku said_

_As the doctors rushed to the room, Mikoto was holding her son as a source of strength and will, then her eyes glowed green activating her Telepathy that will be used on a wide range of people. As Mikoto finish her work Fugaku's hands glowed then teleported them all out and away._

_Sasuke's abilities were restrained by Mikoto's telepathy by using it she put an early warning system that something is about to happen and she put a seal onto it. Sasuke was four years old back then when…_

"_Sasuke" Mikoto called_

"_Hn" he replied_

"_Want to come with mommy buy supplies?" Mikoto asked_

"_Hn" _

"_That means yes right? You know you weren't my son I wouldn't be able to cope up with your 'hn'" Mikoto replied_

"_Hn"_

"_Honey, I hate your 'Hn'"_

"_Okay mom I'll refrain using it"_

_Mikoto always wanted to provide her son the best, she makes sure that even both of them, Fugaku and Mikoto, are President's of different Companies that they inherited from their parents they still have time for their son. Which includes protecting him._

"_When will Dad arrive?"_

"_Honey, Dad is in Paris maybe next week"_

_As Mikoto drop the bags inside the car, she was shocked when Sasuke broke down clutching his back and shouting in pain._

"_Mom, my back!" Sasuke cried_

_Mikoto rushed to get the both of them home. Then, Mikoto and Sasuke went to the Music Room._

"_Honey look at mommy"_

_Mikoto met her son's Obsidian eyes which is flooding with tears. "Mom, my back its burning make it go away"_

"_Honey let it go" then Mikoto unsealed the seal._

_There it goes Uchiha Sasuke, the son of two Celestials, a child born with wings, a dual elemental; Fire and Lightning. _

"SAKURA!" Mom called

"Hey Mom." I answered

"Can you fetch Sasuke?" mom said

"Sakura we are here for you to experience the freedom to use your wings, stretch it, I know its hard hiding it" Dad advised

"Well, Dad Its kinda heavy" I answered Then I ran to meet Sasuke.

He is lying down underneath a tree with wings outstretched, and fast asleep

I sat beside him "Hey wake up" I told him as I poke his arm continuously

"Hn" then he pulled me I lose my balance then fell directly on him my body pressed on to his, and my face 5 inches away from him. Then he wrapped his arms around me, retraining all my movements "Let's stay like this for a while"

We stared at each other.

"Whenever I see your eyes I always wanted to do this" then he kissed me "I always wanted to kiss you"

"Let me go Sasuke. I don't want to use my telekinesis on you" then he loosened his grip on me. I sit up straight then look the other way avoiding him.

"We shouldn't be doing this" I reacted

"Sakura, please give it a chance"

"We shouldn't"

"What? Because you're my sister? Darn it we are not even related"

"No!"

"Because we are young? I am 13 you are 12. I may be am young but I can't see my future without you"

(A/N: I was 12 when I fell in love with my ….)

"We may not be biologically related but infront of the law we are"

"Sakura why are you always thinking about others how about think about yourself?"

"Sasuke its not it?! What do you want me to do that would convince you. I rather would want to grow up as an OLD MAID than marry other man who I don't love. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU is that enough? Are you happy?!"

I felt him moving then I opened my wings for him not to touch my skin "STOP" I called then I stood up "Mom told me to fetch you up"

-=MIKOTO=-

I saw Sakura approaching with head down and a different aura, I know they fight again.

"Fugaku" I called

"What?" he asked

"I'll go talk to Sasuke, get ready we are about to leave soon"

"Okay"

Fugaku and Sasuke have something in common when it comes to speech. They love one-syllable words as a response. As I arrive, Sasuke is lying down again looking up the skies.

"Hi, honey"

"Hn" he greeted back

I don't want to read his thoughts I want to listen to the problem using my ears. But they sure are intriguing.

"Mom, stop restraining yourself"

"What happened?" I asked

"Just read my mind will you" he replied

"If you love her and if she does love you then we have to tell the truth. Sakura is an heiress of the Richest family in the globe, I know you know it that's the same reason she was transferred to another house and another school under some reasons, so we are just her guardians that will supervise her growth, we didn't adopt her, the government doesn't allow us but I had always dreamt of another child, so I raise Sakura as my own daughter just like how I raised you"

"Which means by law or by blood we are not siblings?"

I smiled. Then I saw how hope shone from his eyes. "Well, I always wanted her to become my in-law"

I saw his smile full of joy, excitement and love

"You don't want to see a flood in summer you know. She is a water elemental" I reminded him

"Thanks mom" then he suddenly vanished. My son is finally growing up, he already found someone who can understand him an his situation, a person who can love him for who he is.

-=SASUKE=-

I arrived at her room, I noticed that she locked her room even sealing the door knob with Telekinetic Barriers, I also noticed she's not on her bed. _CR _she always stays there when she feels like blowing up. She just had her Eight Telekinesis Gate opened, she often lose control on her first week glad it was summer when it opened.

I entered the CR, then to the bathroom. She had slept on the tub again.

"You have some problems"

Then she opened her eyes. She stared at me with her emerald eyes, that totally tantalizes and enchants me.

"Why are you at my bathroom?" she asked

"I teleported into your room then I can't find you so I assumed that you are here. Why are you sleeping at the tub?"

"You don't care! Go away."

"Why?!"

"I had just my mind gate opened. I shouldn't be expose to others I am threat on this state I might hurt you, or mom, or dad"

"Shut up! We are a family of Celestials" I told her

"But Mom and Dad is different from us. We heal faster than them a lot faster. I say"

"But we still heal fast. And as I remember, Teleporters can avoid your attacks, and Telepaths can read your mind"

"Just go away! I don't want to see you!" she screamed as the door flew open

"Okay then" I answered

"Never teleport to my room or I'll kill you. Walk through the door" she added.

As I step outside her room the door closed at the same time I teleported back to the garden outside.

_Sakura is a pain in the ass_

"Honey I never noticed you there" Mom told me

"I just arrived"

"How was it?" Dad asked me

"She is sleeping in the tub then she told me to go away"

"I heard about two love birds" Dad told me

_Heck if I'm going to explain things to him. _

"_Yu love him right" mom told me using her telepathy_

My eyes widened as I turn the other way avoiding them

"I had always thought that these two would be a cute pair" Dad teased me

I felt warm around my cheeks. I know I'm blushing but arg…

"Stop teasing our son, Fugaku. But he accepts it" Mom told dad

"Stop talking about me, when I'm here." I told them

"Still sensitive eh?" Dad remarked

"Dad!" I shouted in a disagreed tone as I give him a glare

"Okay I'll stop" Dad said in the midst of laughter.

"We will you and Sakura here in the farm tonight" mom said

"Hn?"

"Well, I know you had forgotten about it already. Today is our anniversary, and Mikoto and I think that we could have the night out" Dad explained

"The original plan is the four of us will go, but since Sakura doesn't want and you are already grown ups we will leave you here" Mom said

"Hn"

"Sasuke take care of Sakura okay"

I was lying on the roof looking up on the skies. Sakura and I have a connection even miles a part we can receive signals from one another maybe because we have the same situation. She is a really strong person enduring all her pains and agonies, by herself, she had never shared her problems with us I often learned them because I try to read her mind, when she is sleeping.

'_Sasuke_' Sakura sent a message. Darn is she overloading again?

I teleported to her door but I can't open it I'm just level 5 she's level 8. I exhaled

'_Sorry Sakura I have to teleport inside_'

I teleported into his telekinetic barriers it took me long time, she's getting more and more powerful.

She is screaming in pain at the top of her lungs. I had never seen her in this state. Some of her skin is peeling off. If I don't make a move the house might tear down, I can't imagine how am I gonna explain to the neighbors a kilometer away.

"Sasuke go away!" she screamed "Sasuke go now Please!"

"I can't and I must not"

"No Please SASUKE Leave!" she sreamed hiding the pain on her loud screams

I believe you Sakura. I teleported to the garden but… Sakura is with me. When we arrived she keeps on screaming grunting and shouting hysterically

"GO AWAY" she screamed for the last time

I tried teleporting away but I can't she's holding me back

"Something is restraining me!"

She was lifted off her feet then she started to shriek and spit out blood. She is 4 feet above the ground. Then spears started coming out from her body, it was darting towards me I froze. I can't move.

"No!" she screamed

But the spear had struck me, her telekinetic spear went through my body. I saw her trying to get lose of her telekinetic barriers that is restraining herself. I let go a smile, then my eyes went black, I felt numbness over me, I hit the grounds.

Lights

The ground

And the ironic smell of blood oozing from me are my last memories…

COLD

-END-


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR's NOTE:

English isn't my native Language… I'm a Filipina from the Philippines some facts would be based on our customs… Like School starts on June, and ends on March, Summer is April and May, our school uniform is only one type for the entire year. Just understand me please. And Sasuke will be out of character for this chapter.

No Flames please…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and everything associated to it

-=SAKURA=-

"No!" Sakura cried as the spear struck Sasuke's abdomen.

'_This is all my fault I should restraint this power, this power shouldn't be the one in control, I should control it'_ she told herself.

She sucked up all the remaining energy trying to escape her body and every telekinetic energy around her as she witness the only person she love slowly bleeding himself to death because of herself. And she did it.

_'I ruled over my power and energy '_

Even with the burning sensation in her eyes and battered muscles, she walked then kneeled beside Sasuke. She look at her hands as she activate her healing ability, by ejecting mana and letting it accumulate on her hands, and watch her hands glow. She pulled his shirt up then placed her hands to his critical wound, then started heeling him.

"I'm sorry, if it hadn't been for me, this wouldn't happen. I may be young but I know the difference between love and friendship. And right now Sasuke I can tell that I love you, please don't leave me. My world would crumble to pieces. I already lost mom, my dad and this time I wouldn't lose another important person in my life. Sasuke if you can hear me you would know that I have the same feeling as yours, I love you, I love you so much that I'm willing to sacrifice my life for you. Draining my mana can claim my life but for you I'll do anything. I love you so please don't die." She said as she stare at her lover.

As she heal him tears can't stop cascading down her cheeks and onto his sides, but what had shocked her is he's not moving, even twitching his eyes or move his finger.

"please wake up, please, please, please wake up" she chanted as she started ejecting more mana to his deep wounds, ignoring the fact that the process of healing Sasuke would kill her. Her mana is fast draining that it can no longer sustain the mana needed to hide her wings, which readily flung open from her back. Slowly her wings light up, providing her energy, and mana to continue but in return Sakura felt a burning sensation on her back, also adding the sudden surge of pain coming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry, I'm sorry please wake up" she whispered as she let tears of pain, guilt and agony flow from her eyes.

Suddenly, he made a twitch followed by the opening of his eyes revealing his obsidian orbs, in shock he readily lifted her hands then hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"It's okay Sakura, it's okay now" he told me

"No it's not I nearly killed you" she screamed as she pull away her tight embrace.

"But I'm alive" he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone

I hugged him back again, as I burst into tears in his chest. "If I had just become better"

"Sakura, no need to change yourself for others" he said

"Thank You"

**(A/N: Sasuke is officially out of character for this chapter… he's too caring, and cheesy)**

"Sakura, your eyes are red" he told her as she touch her right cheek with her left hand and showed her an image of herself, with haggard hair, tear stained cheeks, red runny nose, along with huge eye bags and red eyes.

"Maybe that's the reason my eyes hurt like hell a while back" then she paused for a while "I look like a monster"

"No matter how you look you are still my Sakura" he coined

Sakura's eyes went wide to what Sasuke had said and pushed him then stand. "Sasuke as long as I'm with all of you I'm nothing but a threat"

"I can't imagine my life without you" Sasuke said

"I love you Sasuke, I do but this can happen again" she said as she try to hold back her tears.

"I won't die" he said to her.

Sasuke took Sakura's hand then they stared at each other for how many minutes then Sasuke took something from his necklace, then clutching his stomach and holding on to Sakura for support he knelt, then presented Sakura the ring.

"This ring is from my Grand Father's Grandma, who told them to give the ring as a symbol of promise for the person they love. I Uchiha Sasuke, promise you, Haruno Sakura, that I will protect you and take care of you. We maybe are young but Ican't see a future ahead of me without you. I won't leave you alone no matter what, so take this ring as a symbol of my love. And one day we will achieve our dream 'to face the priest together in front of the altar exchanging our vows.' Sakura please be my present, and my future"

"That's the longest thing you ever said to me Sasuke. I'll take the ring if you promise me you'll stop acting like a fool"

"Sakura, you are my epitome of an angel" he told her as he slip the ring to her finger.

Then Sasuke stood up and attempted to walk.

"Stop right there Uchiha. I focused on the hole on your stomach I guess you also have a damaged tendon" then she fainted.

-=SASUKE=-

Sakura fainted, she must've drained her mana trying to save me. She had never drained it to this point before.

Then, I felt a sudden pain on my stomach on the exact place where the spear had hit, I touched it despite the pain I felt, there is a wound there but not as deep as I expected. I guess I lost too much blood already, why can I still stand?

"" I whispered

I can no longer teleport the both of us to one of the rooms in the mansion. I guess we have to sleep here on the doorsteps. With my hand on her back and another on her hand we transported. I laid her down then I lay myself down beside my Princess, the Queen of my life.

I woke up the awkward smell of medicine, and sterility. As I open my eyes I saw the white ceilings, curtain and even the thin white sheet on me was white. Now, I'm so sure I'm at the hospital. As I turn right I saw my mom by the windows looking outside.

"Morning mom"

"Good Morning Honey" Mom greeted me

"Where is Sakura?" I asked

"Well she's still on the state of shock" Mom answered

"Shock?" I repeated

"She is kinda upset right know…. Her eyes can change color from viridian to red and she always use the term 'I look like a murderer'"

Then dad entered the room muttering something then he look at mom then to me "We shouldn't have left you all alone"

"It's not her fault, this is my fault and…"

Mom didn't let me finish what I was about to say and instead she squealed like a thirteen-year-old fangirl. "Our son just confessed to Sakura"

"I would appreciate it, if my grandchildren don't have red eyes"

"But green is cute, besides her genes are recessive" mom said

Then somebody walked through the door wearing tinted glasses, a bonnet, pink top with the Haruno emblem at the back, with skinny jeans, and on her right shoulder is a guitar on its case.

"Sak, what's with the get up?" Dad asked her

"I look like a freak. This moment my hair is changing its color, a while back it turned black, then blue streaks appeared now it's different" she said as she pull her bonnet revealing her pink locks with black highlights.

"It looks hot, honey" Mom said to her trying to comfort her.

"The hair, yes, the eyes, no" she whined as she remove the glasses revealing her mismatched eyes; the right eye is bloody red and the other is a darker shade of green. "It's annoying me everytime I look at a mirror, It's as if I have heterochromia"

"Honey, why not try to focus your mana to eyes again" mom suggested.

"I tried it yesterday mom, but it ended this way" she complained putting the guitar near dad.

"Yesterday? How long was I out?" I asked

"Five Days" she said flatly, as she sit beside dad.

'_She's worried sick about you. She kept on blaming herself_' mom told me through telepathy

"Hey! I can read your minds!" Sakura said, as a visible shade of pink appeared on her cheeks.

Then, dad dragged mom outside leaving the two of us inside the hospital suite. While Sakura muttered some things under her breath as she pouts. I stared at her irritated figure until she met my eyes and I met hers.

"Stop staring at me I look like a freak" she said as she covers her face with her hands. As she walks towards my bed and sit on the edge.

I grabbed her hand then stared at her eyes "Not in my eyes"

We stared at each other for about a few more minutes, until I noticed the red color on her eyes retreating towards her pupil then gone.

"The pain stopped" she said

"The color is gone" I muttered back

She smiled at me, which positively made my heart skip a beat.

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"They are listening at us. I'm putting up a telepathic barrier" she said still irritated and a bit embarrassed.

I reached her then hugged her tight.

"Don't move too much Mom put a restraining order on me which includes the use my healing ability on you. I know you know that you had damaged some tendons" she said as she pulls away from my hug then sit on the farthest portion of the bed then she stared at the ceiling.

"Its okay" I answered as I stare at her beautiful green orbs flashing a twinkle of happiness and innocence, along with her luscious lips. "So you are saying I'm on a cast?"

"Yep" she answered as she look at the direction of the window and started humming 'River Flows in you'

"You wore the ring?" I asked her

She smiled then showed me her right hand. "I'm sorry I put you through all of this"

"Hn. Doesn't matter"

"You just ruined the mood" she complained

"Sakura, I may end up injured, or in the midst of death but I promise I'll never leave you, I'll always stay here beside you, for you" I told her

"Is it me or you are starting to speak in sentences?" she asked then she hugged me then buried her face on to my chest and started crying. She raised her head then stared at me "I can't imagine a life without you so don't leave me 'kay?"

I smiled, a real smile "I won't" Then I noticed her swollen and red face adorned with dried tears and dark circles beneath her eyes. Slowly she closed her eyes then fell asleep fast. I hugged her.

I stared at he sleeping figure close to my chest. 'I'll never let anyone hurt you, I'll never let you out of my sight again.' Then I pressed my lips onto her hair savoring her scent that filled my nostrils. I closed my eyes.

I felt someone poking my arm continuously, I only know one person who does this and I'm sure that as I open my eyes its her image that would welcome me, so I decided to tease her, and made no signs of movement. Suddenly, I felt warm air on my face, and felt her slow breathing as she blows air on my closed eyelids, then she touched my face. I opened my eyes and met her green orbs staring at me, and her locks loosely touching my face, this time I didn't smell strawberry or cherry on her hair but I smell her new scent Jasmine.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked.

She stood up wearing her black vest with a golden print on the left side over her white round collar back buttoned blouse and yellow patterned tie and a piece of jeans exposing her perfect candle like figured legs. "Mom told me to pick you up and knowing you you'll never give a damn about waking up for school unless someone will wake you up. Lazy ass"

"Where are they?" I asked

"Business meeting. And you mister has to stay at the Haruno Mansion for two weeks. We will raid the house later."

"I still can't believe that your parents will leave such amount of money and possessions" I snorted

"Go on take a bath. I still don't have any idea how mom forced you to finally attend to Konoha High School for Arts and Musics. You barely sing, well, you are a great guitarist but what's with the sudden change of heart?"

"You"

I really hate the fact that I got out of the fucking hospital yesterday and now I'm going to school with the fucking cast on my right leg, and I need to have it for 3 fucking weeks. This is a nuisance. As I step out the bathroom Sakura stared at me…

"You are part of the Black Society?"

"Hn?"

"Nevermind. Hey Sas, let's not bother your limo driver we'll go to school together, and you are not allowed to drive"

"You are starting to speak in scrambled words. Combining phrases together"

"I know right" she answered.

Then she took my wrist then started pulling me towards the door.

-=SAKURA=-

"I still can't believe that your parents will leave such amount of money and possessions" he snorted out

'_If you just know how surprised I was when I learned about my possesions'_

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura, someone wants to see you" Mikoto said as she knocks on Sakura's door

"Coming mom" Sakura answered as she opened the door revealing her 6 year old figure wearing a white short sleeved blouse and brown fitted pants.

"Come on honey they said its important" Mikoto said as she took Little Sakura's hand.

As the two walk down the stairs Sakura was surprised seeing two males in formal attire seating at the living room with Fugaku and Sasuke. Her grip on Mikoto's hand tightened.

"Mommy, I'm scared" she whispered

"Don't be honey, Sasuke, me, and Fugaku will be by your side" Mikoto assured her.

Sakura forced a smile despite the doubtful thoughts that suddenly came to her mind. Sakura sat between Sasuke and Mikoto, who still has her grip on Sakura's petite hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, we are greatful of you taking in Lady Haruno, I am Arthur Haruno" the first man said.

"And I am Leo Haruno" the second man continued

"We took her in as our second daughter" Fugaku blankly stated.

"We know Mr. Uchiha, but as far as your concern, Lady Haruno's papers isn't allowed to be tampered thus she can't be adopted" the man named Leo said

"Then what does that imply?" Mikoto asked

"Well, me and my partner would just like to say that, you Mrs. Uchiha along with Mr. Uchiha can take Lady Haruno inside your home or by easier term she can be your daughter by bond but not by law" Arthur explained.

"Why? We signed the papers at the orphanage and I know we are capable of taking in another child" Mikoto stated as her grip on Sakura's hand tightened.

Sakura glanced at Mikoto's distressed face not trying to comprehend what theelders are talking about then avert her concentration back to Sasuke as they thumb wrestle. Only one thing was visible on their eyes, INNOCENCE

"It's not that you are incapable but that's a part of the Haruno code, for Lady Sakura is the Haruno family's heiress next to her mother Lady Mebuki, inheriting every single cen of the family's richess" Leo said

"I thought it's her father who is an heir" Fugaku asked/stated

"Well, Mr. Uchiha like all clans does the man is adopted to the clan's name to get married to one of our young ladies." Leo said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Then, explain everything that we need to know about our extended daughter" Fugaku blankly said

"You are to be her Guardians, holding no grip on her by law, you are to watch her grow, and mature. You are to teach her how to run a company. By other term you are her caretaker, watchers and teachers" Arthur explained "Lady Haruno is to inherit schools, companies, mansions, cars, malls, hotels, and lands. But for now we need to shut some of those down for the absence and improper age of our heir. Soon when she's capable she will restore our back in the spotlight, but for now we will run everything while waiting for her return"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_I was still a bit innocence back then not tying to understand their talk knowing that it is about me because of the constant mention of my name. Lady Haruno. For now, I am living at one of our mansions and studying in the school I own,_' she thought

"Go on take a bath. I still don't have any idea how mom forced you to finally attend to Konoha High School for Arts and Musics. You barely sing, well, you are a great guitarist but what's with the sudden change of heart?"

"You"

_ 'Dun dun dun dun … my heart beats fast why is it like this…' she thought_

I start to keep my thoughts out of that topic while Sasuke is inside the Batheroom, then I felt my phone vibrate inside my pocket, I took it out then answered

"Forehead?!" Ino shrieked on the other line.

"I don't want to become deaf Ino-pig" I answered her

"Gosh Forehead! I was just worried that you didn't go to school early, the very fact that its first day"

"Oh shut up! I came to see someone and pick him up" I answred

"Well, Forehead-girl I don't want to hear the Vice President's words of wisdom"

"You call his words wisdom? He always rants everytime I'm late or if I forgot to practice some things" I told her

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm. Just hurry up" Ino said as she hung up

"Idiot pig" Sakura muttered under her breath

Then, the bathrooms door knob turned which revealed Uchiha Sasuke, wearing black vest, that somehow startled Sakura

"You are part of the Black Society?" she asked

"Hn?" Sasuke answered back for he didn't pick up what Sakura said

"Nevermind. Hey Sas, let's not bother your limo driver we'll go to school together, and you are not allowed to drive"

"You are starting to speak in scrambled words. Combining phrases together" Sasuke teased her

"I know right" she answered.

She look at her phone's clock, stared at it for a while knowing that they really need to got to school already, then she took Sasuke's wrist then started pulling him towards the door.

**Author's Note: **

**3,239 words for this Chapter Hooray!**

**What can you say about the Chapter? Please leave comments and suggestions. I will be happy to know your insights.**

**Wattpad user: LilMissCyree**

**FF user: LilHimeSakura**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura would you stop pulling me?" Sasuke asked

"No" Sakura answered without hesitation.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey Sasuke what's with all the question? this is so not you" Sakura teased

"Just answer the question" Sasuke said as he glare at the girl now he calls his girlfriend.

"Since I started attending Konoha High School, I had never been late" Sakura said with a smile. "And I don't want you to have a bad impression on first day"

"That's just the reason?" He asked.

"Yep. Go on eat your breakfast" Sakura said as sit to the chair opposite to Sasuke's while munching a bar of chocolate. "Hey Sasuke I have a question?"

"Hn"

"Both of us took up Konoha High School applications before we both passed but why just now?" Sakura asked

"Don't feel like doing it before" Sasuke answered

Then Sakura pulled Sasuke. "Well, gonna be late come on."

Sakura let Sasuke ride first for she want to discuss a few things with her guards. As Sasuke abode Sakura's limo he noticed the Haruno insignia (white circle) placed on the hood of the ride and on the door.

"Uhmm… I need someone to assist Sasuke later at the campus, to go to the principal's office then to our homeroom" Sakura said

"Sakura-sama, we are instructed to…" one of the guards protested but Sakura smiled at him that made him blush and stop talking

"I guess you should since you are the limo driver. Well, Sasuke is my, uhm… we have a something and the he is the Uchiha heir so he is also important. If something happen to him the Uchiha family will have your head for it" Sakura said with a smile.

"Hai Sakura-sama" they answered

Two of the six guards went to the two motorcycles and rode it, while one went to the driver's seat then, the remaining three in front of the limo.

"How did you manage being with all these guards?" Sasuke asked

"Ever since, I learned who I am, I need to adapt to my new situation. But actually I'm wishing that Mom and Dad are here so I can stay at the Uchiha Mansion without them" Sakura said.

Then Sasuke's lips curved and formed a smirk.

"Uhm… Sasuke one of them will stay with you for the tour around KHS, while the remaining five will help me drive my fans away. Soon, you will have to deal with your own fansclub" Sakura said with a slight disgust on her voice on the second statement, but Sasuke stared at Sakura because of the last part of her sentence

"You mean swarm of ladies heading towards me?" Sasuke asked

"Yup." She answered

"Why?"

"Simple we are from the Black Society. Students in KHS are divided into two the Black Society and White Society, you will know through the uniform Black Students wear black. Black Students are considered the best of KHS, in terms of academic excellence, arts performing arts and graphic arts, and in terms of money. But Black Students are also classified into Base, Note, Silver, Gold, and Premium," she explained.

"Hn"

"And by the way I will stop at the lobby, then you and the driver will make your appearance at the Parking Lot, then he will show you the way to the principal's office. This day would be your last day to experience peace and quiet inside KHS. Enjoy!" then the Limo stopped.

The motorcycles parked on the opposite ends of the lobby gate then the three men inside the limo went out then formed a barrier around the door along with the two riding the motorcycles, while a huge number of boys and girls wearing white are piled outside after the guards.

"This is what I'm telling you" Sakura said as she open the door, then loud screaming, cheers and shrieking roared all over the campus.

'_Now, I know_' Sasuke conversed through his mind.

Sakura turned around to face the limo even she can't see Sasuke inside because of the tinted glass, then she smile sweetly then turned back again. She snapped her fingers then a deafening silence overwhelmed the entire place.

"Can I pass through?" she asked sweetly. Then the crowd was divided into two, she walk through the space with the guards still around her. While, the limo's engine started. Sakura met someone at the end then their hands met in the air.

"You did it again Sak" a voice of a man said.

Sasuke suddenly felt jealous after realizing that Sakura is conversing with a boy without him. He tried to sneak to the man's mind but Sakura blocked him. The limo was parked on a car port with a gold plate labeled **'HARUNO,'** then the driver opened Sasuke's door, revealing a few more limousines with symbols of different clans such as _'Yamanaka, Nara, Hyuuga, Uzumaki'_ and many more, then Sasuke noticed at the end a gold label engraved with his family name **'UCHIHA'**

"Uchiha-sama, it's time to go" the guard said

"Hn" Sasuke replied. 'What's with the sama?' Sasuke thought deep inside

Then, the two proceeded to the Principal's office with a Sasuke slightly limping because of his injury. Then the guard/driver opened the door revealing a blond woman with her long hair on two separate low pony tail.

"Brat, sit down" the woman said.

As Sasuke sit on the chair in front of the Principal's table the guard closed the door leaving him outside. Sasuke read the Principal's name plate to know her name.

"Welcome to KHS brat, I hope you'll enjoy your welcoming committee tomorrow" Tsunade said as she hand him a black hard bound book. "That's the school handbook, don't bother reading"

Sasuke nodded in approval of the principal's suggestion.

"I heard you rode with my surrogate niece? Don't poison her mind Uchiha or else I'll have your head for it" Tsunade said.

"Hai" he answered.

"Go out of my office I don't need you anymore" Tsunade said.

Sasuke walked out of the office with his bag strapped on one of his shoulders. Suddenly, a boy with blond hair with a swarm of girls trailing him bumped on me causing us to fall on the floor.

"This is the end for you girls" the guard said then the white girls backed of.

Both young man stood up the blond helping Sasuke.

"Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama are you two alright?" the guard asked

Sasuke gulped upon hearing the familiar last name coming from the lips of the guard. "Aa" he answered

"Eh… you act like an old acquaintance of mine. I'm Uzumaki Naruto" then he looked at Sasuke's face and stared for a while "TEME!"

"Seems like your vocabulary had grown. Too bad you are still a dobe" Sasuke said

"What did you say Teme?!" Naruto screamed

"I said Seems like your vocabulary had grown. Too bad you are still a dobe" Sasuke said calmly

"I'm not a dobe, teme!" Naruto responded

"Yes you are. Dobe" Sasuke answered back

"Stop calling me Dobe Teme"

"Stop calling me Teme Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Enough with pleasantries, Uchiha-sama and Uzumaki-sama," the guard said

"I told you before to drop the sama" Naruto said then he faced Sasuke "I'll introduce you to the others" he said as he started dragging the injured Uchiha.

"Uzumaki-sama, Uchiha-sama's leg is injured, I would suggest us to slow down" the guard said

"Eh? Okay" Naruto said.

After a few minutes the two arrived at a green house with two round tables set with 4 chairs each. Then Sasuke noticed the difference of the uniforms per student except for the color, for the black students their family crest was sown at the back of their uniform. Sasuke noticed one person with long brown hair and muscular body, and a girl with short navy blue hair wears the Hyuuga crest on their uniform (is there any crest for the Hyuuga? Me don't know), A blond girl who wears her hair on a high ponytail with the Yamanaka Crest on her uniform, a brown haired guy with a pineapple like head has the Nara's, but he cannot recognize the last girl with brown hair who wears her hair into two buns.

"EVERYONE!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto can you tone down your voice?" The bun haired girl said

"So Uzumaki you brought the Uchiha" The long haired Hyuuga said

"Nah… Neji, how did you know?!" Naruto asked with his high toned voice..

"We saw the crest baka! Troublesome idiot" the pineapple head said

"What did you call me?!" Naruto shouted

"Oh Shut up!" the bun haired girl said

"A-ano… W-we a-qre s-still w-wai-ting f-for s-someone" the hyuuga girl said as she play with her fingers.

"Yeah! We are still waiting for Forehead girl!" The blond girl said.

"Troublesome woman"

"Hey! Stop calling boss forehead" Naruto shouted.

"Boss?" the blond one asked

"Yep. Because she acts like our leader and she's important to both the Angels and 3-4-1" Naruto said

"Baka it's 3,1,4" Hyuuga NEji said.

"3,4,1 or 3,1,4, still the same it has 3, it has 1 and it has 4" Naruto said only awarded by a smack coming from the fuming blonde.

"It is different" The Nara said.

"But I agree with Naruto, she is too impotant to us." Hyuuga Neji said.

"I agree" the others said

"troublesome"

"Ne… ne.. How did you know that he is an Uchiha?" NAruto asked

"N-n-naru-naruto-k-kun, th-t-through t-the u-u-uni-f-form" the Hyuuga girl said.

"And the Black Society had a meeting about his arrival idiot!" The blonde girl said

"Black Society?!" NAruto asked

"You aren't attending the meetings aren't you? You've been here almost all your life but you don't know about the black society?" The girl in buns said "Find it out yourself"

"I guess he's part of the clique now. Hyuuga Neji" Hyuuga Neji said.

"H-h-hyuuga Hi-hi-hinata"

"Troublesome… Nara Shikamaru"

"Kazuo Tenten"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke replied.

"Guess the members had been tied up" Shikamaru said

"Guess so" Tenten agreed

"Reminder, ratio of girls to boys to unknown gender is 2:4:2, Tenten is half-girl and Forehead's gener is still missing" Ino shrieked

"Troublesome woman shrieking"

"Stop calling her forehead" Neji said

"Urg… Neji has a soft spot for boss" Naruto said.

"Think what you want. She saved us from ourselves so she deserve some respect" Neji answered back

"I agree with Neji-niisan" Hinata said.

"What troublesome instrument do you play?" Shikamaru asked

"Guitar, Drums, Piano, Violin I also sing." Sasuke answered "May I asked about the sorting?"

"Base, Note, Silver, Gold, Premium. There are only two Premium students around here, Forehead and Hayasaka Sai. Sai because of his award winning world class Graphic Arts and he's a straight A student, while forehead because she can pay tons of instruments some are piano, violin, viola, guitar, oboe, clarinet, cello, contrabass, flute, timpani, drums, piccolo, hapsichord, clarinet, thrumpet, harp and more, adding the fact that she's a world class singer, dancer, speaker, almost everything she had even joined world cups and win" Ino said

'_The girl this blonde calls as forehead sounds like Sakura_' Sasuke told himself

"Gold students are required to have straight A in our report card and have time for extracurricular and co-curricular activities, all of us except you and forehead belongs to this division. Don't ask how did Naruto made it" Tenten said

"As for silver Students, A must dominate their report cards and they may do anything they want while Bass is the lowest level, which means that you are here because of your money and looks department only while Note is only given to those who have the potential onto becoming a part of the higher levels usually given to transferees." Neji explain

"Yeah… even forehead began with Note, then after the first Quarter of the class year she became gold now she's premium" Ino explained

Then Neji's Phone rang. "Yes Sir" Neji said then he faced the others

"We need to find her"

"Ino-chan be ready for a word fight" Hinata said

Then they proceeded, Ino leads the group while heading on to another part of the school more like a mini forest. On one of the trees there at the mini forest there is a girl leaning on the bark with her legs perpendicular to the ground and her eyes closed. 5 meters away from the bark there are 5 different person dispersed on different directions.

"Forehead!" Ino called

"Shut up piggy. You are destroying the perfect serenity of this place" the girl replied still with her eyes closed.

"Stop being an emo" Ino cried

"troublesome woman" Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he lean onto a nearby tree and close his eyes.

"I'm not being an emo. I'm just thinking about things. And I can't think properly with your noise" she replied as pull her earbuds through the cord.

"You are listening to music while talking to me?! How dare you?" Ino screamed

"You are noisy Ino" She told the fuming blonde

"ME? Noisy? How about your other friend named Uzumaki Naruto?" Ino screamed angrily.

"Ino, I agree with her you are noisy" Shikamaru told her.

"Shika, You too. You've been my best friend since like what? Nursery" Ino ranted then she shifted her attention to Sakura "Hey! how do you know what I'm saying, with your eyes closed?"

"Idiot you always rant about the same things over and over" then she opened her eyes.

"Hey Forehead we brought someone" Ino said as she points at the Uchiha's direction.

As Sakura turned her emerald orbs met Sasuke's Obsidian ones.

"Sakura?"

"Hey Sasuke, so you already met everyone" Sakura said with a weird smile on her face

"Why do I smell something new?" Ino asked

"It's my new perfume, Jasmine" Sakura answered

"Bitch, that's not what I meant" Ino shrieked

"I know. By the way proud to be" Sakura said as she stood up and went to the others, flashing a pretty smile at Sasuke

"What's the big deal?" She asked.

"Wha!... Boss also forgot!" Naruto shouted

"Forgot what?" she asked

"The Black Society needs to associate with the White Society from now on, which means we are to attend some of their classes but not our advance classes" Tenten explained

"When was it announced?" Sakura asked still a bit confused, with her eyes wide in shock and disbelief

Ino hit her head

"What was that for?!" Sakura screamed angrily earning grunts from Sasuke, and Neji, and a comment from Shikamaru.

"Black Society meeting? Three days ago?!" Ino said

"A-a-ano… S-sak-sakura-chan i-is n-not ar-round t-that day" Hinata said.

"Is the Uchiha part of the clique now?" Neji asked

"Yep" she answered "We need to go before the principal start ranting about punctuality, especially she treats me as her daughter slash neice"


End file.
